what it means to get along
by czqy
Summary: Bakugou has had enough of getting cut out of interviews. He decides to analyse how Todoroki does it, and during their media appearances, realises he might not be that bad.


It's the fourth interview that does it.

Following his performance during Mt. Lady's class, the school decided to have Bakugou interviewed separately from Todoroki for their next media appearance, hoping it would allow Bakugou to be showcased more.

It did not.

Once the video was released, they realised that Bakugou's lines had been altered to be more TV-friendly. Some were cut short—'The weak shits were unconscious after a tiny blast, so no' came out as 'No'—and others were chopped into pieces, taking out his swearing and colourful insults. Although it was subtle enough that people who don't know Bakugou wouldn't realise, his classmates were all too familiar with his language, and started making fun of how choppy it sounded.

They had been waiting for Aizawa-sensei to show up when Sero suddenly started cracking up and exclaimed, "Guys I found another one!". A few of their classmates ran over to him immediately, ignoring Iida's reminders about expectations and class behaviour, and huddled over to watch something on his screen. There was silence for a moment, everyone else was observing them, wondering what was so fascinating, until they started laughing, _hard_.

Mina collapsed onto her knees, clinging onto Sero's desk for support, while Kirishima wiped tears from his eyes. Kaminari was the one who revealed what this was all about, shouting, "Baku-bot is the best! Oh man, _'That… woman could've… died… lucky All Might was close… and I have… fast reflexes'_".

Some other people started laughing along, unaware of the rage building inside Bakugou. He had been compared non-stop to a robot following the interview's release, and was ready to put it all to an end. Unfortunately for him, just as he started to ignite the sweat gathered in his palms, the door opened, and his quirk was disabled.

Perhaps worst of all though, were the lines taken out of context and used for entirely different questions. Bakugou had been asked whether he had any last comments, and his passionate declaration that 'anyone who tries to come for me better be careful, I'll fuck 'em up' had been turned into a polite warning for civilians to 'be careful'.

Needless to say, the reporters were clearly still hesitant about putting the real Bakugou out there, so they ended up giving Todoroki more screen time again. Not only that, but because they were filmed individually, it also made it seem like Bakugou wasn't even there at the event.

The only way people knew about his presence, aside from the previous interviews and his minuscule part in this one, was because Todoroki kept mentioning Bakugou in his answers. The questions, like his, were mostly about him as an individual, but unlike Bakugou, Todoroki would make sure to bring up Bakugou's role in subduing the thieves. He made it seem like they were an actual team, a duo of sorts, and although Bakugou despised the idea of being paired with the bastard, he seemed to speak so earnestly that it made Bakugou feel guilty about only talking about himself during his own interview.

In fact, Todoroki was doing a better job of giving Bakugou exposure than he had been able to.

Bakugou, frankly, didn't get it. He watched Todoroki's mock interview with Mt. Lady, and would've been cackling at the idiot's dense responses if it weren't for how angry he was over the fact that somehow he was better at this than Bakugou.

It took him a while to come to terms with this. It took him even longer to accept it, but alas, after receiving a request for another interview—the fifth, Bakugou finds himself rewatching their past ones to see what it is Todoroki does that seems to make everyone love him.

This interview will be conducted with the two of them together again. Following the last one, it was decided that this setup works best. It would also give Bakugou the opportunity to work off Todoroki's responses and contribute to them, hopefully meaning his words will finally be aired too. It's a recent strategy he came up with, and he was trying not to beat himself up over the fact he hadn't thought of it earlier.

The thing is, Bakugou feels like time is running out. He thinks the media has milked this event enough already, so this interview might be Bakugou's last chance to get himself out there. Watching videos of Todoroki talking is the last thing Bakugou wants to do, but he decides it'll be worth it if it gets him an equal amount, or maybe even more—Bakugou's ambitious—screen time.

* * *

Very quickly, Bakugou is forced to question his tactics.

As soon as he loads the first video and presses play, he's met with a closeup shot of Todoroki's face. Bakugou is nowhere to be seen, there's not even a glimpse of him in the frame, and all the anger from a few weeks ago after this was first aired comes back. He doesn't get a single word in, and the reporter mentions Bakugou and talks about him with Todoroki as if he isn't sitting right there.

Bakugou can feel his palms growing warm, and really hopes he isn't about to destroy his third phone of the year. He's trying not to react so impulsively, but it's hard. Especially when Todoroki starts saying 'I'm sure Bakugou would…' in response to a question the interviewer could've just asked him directly.

Nevertheless, he pushes through. Perseverance and determination can get him anywhere. After reminding himself of his goal, the next few videos are easier to watch. It helps that Bakugou actually starts appearing in them too, even if it's only a small portion of his head in the very corner of the screen.

Once he's made his way through all the interviews they've done so far, he stops to compile some of the things he's noticed. There aren't many points—Todoroki doesn't appear to speak differently from how he normally does, although he does seem to say a lot more positive things, even if they may not be the truth.

Many of the lies are just echoes of what the reporters have assumed, so Bakugou concludes that if his words are in line with what the reporters want to hear, they'll probably stay in.

He grins to himself then, suddenly feeling much more positive about this whole thing. He's learning, and even if he'll never acknowledge the fact it's Todoroki he's learning from, he knows that with these new skills, he's going to kick ass during the next interview.

Despite that confidence, however, Bakugou decides to rewatch the interviews a couple more times. He may have picked up on how to respond to questions, but he wants to see if there are any nuances he missed—whether there are any particular actions Todoroki makes, or any key phrases he consistently uses.

He makes note of how Todoroki presents himself, too. His posture is always impeccable; his back is straight, his arms are folded politely atop his thighs, his expression is rarely anything but neutral. Bakugou doesn't know if he can replicate this, he's not as impassive as his classmate, but he thinks he could probably manage not slouching. Probably.

It's on the fifth rewatch that Bakugou starts losing it.

And he knows he's losing it because he begins noticing details that aren't related to Todoroki's speech or demeanour and has he always been this attractive?

Bakugou knows what girls think of Todoroki; he's heard his classmates, and he's witnessed the Todoroki-effect during their provisional licence course. He knows that it means there must be something alluring about the boy, power and personality aside, but he's never thought about it.

Until now.

Todoroki, to put it bluntly, has a nice face.

His skin almost seems to glow under the lights, and although he has a generally round face, his jaw is quite chiselled. His eyes are a pretty shape, and even though they're different colours, even though he has his half-white half-red thing going on, he pulls it off better than anyone else could. His scar doesn't deter from the sight either, if anything it adds to his image.

He also has a small mouth. Bakugou becomes a bit too aware of this—a bit too aware of how soft his lips look, of how pink they are, of how they might feel between Bakugou's own.

And as soon as that thought crosses Bakugou's mind, he panic exits the video.

All of a sudden his face heats up, and his heart rate increases. It suddenly feels too hot in his dorm room, as if he'd accidentally turned the heater on too high. He immediately goes into his bathroom to splash cold water onto his face and calm himself down, before returning to his bed and plopping down with a sigh.

_It's fine,_ he tells himself. _This means nothing. It's a natural reaction after staring at the stupid bastard's ugly face for so long. This is his fault. _

After a few minutes of staring up at his ceiling and directing a barrage of insults towards Todoroki in his head, Bakugou rolls over and retrieves his phone. There are only a few minutes left of this interview, and Bakugou is going to finish it no matter what. He doesn't do things halfway, he's going to see this to the end.

When he unlocks his phone to have Todoroki take up the whole screen again, he has to stop for a moment and repeat his mantra a few times. It works, because when he opens his eyes, he doesn't find Todoroki the least bit attractive. What happened just then was a mishap, that's all.

At least, that's how it was before he reached a certain line.

Todoroki's 'We get along great' had made Bakugou's eye twitch the first few rewatches, but this time, it makes him feel something other than annoyance. He recalls how, when Bakugou questioned his words, Todoroki told him they had spent a lot of time together during the supplementary lessons.

They had, but Bakugou thought nothing of it.

Until now.

He literally did not spare a second thought on those days when they happened, but after being caught off guard like this, he finds himself replaying the events in his mind.

Even outside the classes themselves they were together a lot. They travelled to the various locations together, although they never sat close to each other if they could help it. If they were on a bus, Bakugou would take a seat in the very back, and Todoroki would sit closer to the front. The only time they were made to sit next to each other was when the bus was already carrying an entire class of students from the Department of Support for an excursion.

It wasn't a memorable experience, except Bakugou's brain is apparently treating it as one, when it reimagines how it felt to be next to Todoroki, and unwelcomingly supplies Bakugou with an image of Todoroki looking out the bus window as if he were the protagonist from a shounen manga.

Bakugou shakes the picture from his thoughts, and it's immediately replaced with the sight of Todoroki sitting across him during lunch, pleasantly slurping his zaru soba. The weirdo ate that every day. Bakugou doesn't understand how someone can like a food that much, but suddenly he finds it endearing.

This makes him realise he's slipping into madness again, and he's able to pull himself out before it's too late. He reminds himself he doesn't hold affection for _anyone_, and decides he's done enough reconnaissance.

He makes sure to delete the videos from his history so they never show up again, and starts compiling phrases he thinks will get the stamp of approval. There were a few obstacles for him to overcome in order to get here, but he made it, and he will reap the rewards.

* * *

The fifth interview _does _go a lot better than the previous ones, and Bakugou would like to take the credit for that. He stands up straighter than he usually does, and makes a conscious effort to not sound so growly. He even manages to sneak in a few of his prepared lines after Todoroki speaks, and draws the attention away from him sometimes.

The questions for _Bakugou_, however, are not insightful at all. It appears the host of the television program may already know about his attitude, so they're flat out asking him less questions. And when they finally do, they're asking Bakugou the most basic, brainless shit. How is he meant to give a legitimate response when he has to answer what his _favourite colour is_, or _which restaurant he frequents most? _The fifth time, he replies whilst gritting his teeth, too afraid of what will pour out of his mouth otherwise. All his efforts are going to waste, and just when he's about to snap, they're taken outside.

The pair returns to the scene of their big, albeit unofficial, debut so they can do a walkthrough of how the events played out and what was going through their minds at the time. This makes it easier for Bakugou to behave; since he's recounting facts and thought processes, there isn't too much room for vulgarity to sneak in.

Todoroki, as always, talks like he's been doing things for the media since the day he was born, and the host nods intently at everything he says. Bakugou notices that passersby have their eyes glued on novice hero as well, and their expressions are much nicer than the ones that were directed at him.

It pisses him off, so he shoots glares at whoever looks their way, and soon he doesn't have to see people make googly-eyes at Todoroki anymore. This makes him feel much better, and he's able to continue the interview with a smile on his face.

They stop at the intersection where everything started, and suddenly it turns into something like a fanmeet.

Civilians come up to watch the interview be conducted, and a small huddle forms around them. Bakugou starts to worry, because they won't have an escape route if the situation arises, and he knows Todoroki is thinking a similar thing, as he's continuously glancing around them.

Both of them become less focused on the cameras and what they're here for, and when the host notices, they decide to change direction and interview the civilians about their thoughts and feelings. Bakugou and Todoroki are still the focus, but they don't have to say much aside from 'It's alright' and 'There's no need to thank us'.

Every time Todoroki says something, the other person swoons, and Bakugou tries not to erupt.

Todoroki's voice is so fucking… gentle, when he speaks like this. Whilst Bakugou's 'You're welcome' is very pointed, and may have a thinly veiled insult hidden in there, Todoroki's 'It's what we're here for' comes with no harsh edges, no other meanings below the surface. It's very similar to how Todoroki talked with those brats, and that hint of a smile is back too.

It makes Bakugou want to vomit.

How the fuck is he meant to compete with Todoroki, if he's out here changing his personality to appear more amicable and shit? There's one thing Bakugou tells himself he'll stick to on his journey to becoming a hero, and that is to remain who he is. He isn't going to drastically change himself, or become someone he's not, just because heroes are expected to appear a certain way or whatever. He's going to make it to the top, and he's going to make it by being himself.

These recent experiences though, make him question his values. He used to believe he could rise to the number one spot even if he wasn't friendly through brute strength and exhibiting how good he was on the field, but after going through all this with Todoroki, it's obvious he's gotten ahead, and it's obvious that it's because of how the media views him.

Bakugou is so frustrated by this. He doesn't want his status to be determined by how many people _like_ him, he couldn't care less about that! A hero is meant to fight villains and save lives, that should be all. None of this other media fanmeet bullshit.

He's about to put an end to the interview, suddenly not caring about exposure or fame anymore, when he spots suspicious movement out the corner of his eye.

Immediately, he tugs on Todoroki's sleeve and pulls him close, without regard for the fact he was in the middle of a conversation, and makes them do a two-man huddle.

"Top of the building behind you to your left, there's someone up there."

Todoroki, who had been looking pissed, immediately schools his expression. "Do you reckon it's dangerous?"

"I don't know," Bakugou replies honestly. "They've been peeking at us since we got here, but I just saw them pick up a black bag and pull something metallic out."

"It could be nothing, but—"

Whatever words that were meant to follow are cut off by the sound of something hitting the ground, and then the hiss of gas leaking.

"Get back!"

Todoroki puts up an ice barricade, and everyone starts to run.

"Don't—!" Bakugou wants to yell out, but they've already dispersed, and some are screaming. It's worse for them to separate right now. They don't know what this gas is, and whether there are more canisters, or if there are more people perched atop buildings waiting in other areas.

Finally, Bakugou raises his hand to the sky, and sets off an explosion to get everyone's attention.

It works. And when they all stop and face him, Bakugou feels a sudden spike of hesitance, and then of fear.

This could be serious. This could be a legitimate attack, and although Bakugou and Todoroki are more than capable of handling it, they've got people's lives in their hands. Bakugou can make a judgement, but he can't be sure it's the right one. If he messes this up, it could end really badly. He isn't ready for this.

Without really knowing why, Bakugou turns back to look at Todoroki. He wants to find something, maybe reassurance, or support, and for some reason right now he thinks Todoroki is the key to that.

Todoroki is already looking at him, but he doesn't say anything—doesn't shout, doesn't ask questions, doesn't even open his mouth. Instead, he stares Bakugou dead in the eyes, and nods once.

And that's all the go-ahead Bakugou needs to confidently do what he's about to do.

Except, another canister is dropped then, which leads to Todoroki putting up another wall. The moment of calm Bakugou had created is also shattered, and he decides to speak now while he still has most of the attention.

"Listen up! Don't go anywhere. We don't know what the situation is, and you'll all make it worse by running around like headless chicken. I know you're scared, but try not to fucking panic. You will be fine if you just listen to us. We are here."

As soon as that last sentence leaves Bakugou's mouth he shudders and tries not to visibly cringe. He didn't want to just pull a line from All Might's book, but in his own state of panic he can only think of his childhood hero. Luckily, the effects seem to be the same, and soon their crowd gathers again.

In the midst of it all, Bakugou had forgotten about the reporters. He's made aware of them again when he hears, _"The two students are currently assessing the situation, and displaying the qualities of a top hero as they…", _behind him. He does a quick glance to make sure they aren't doing anything stupid, and decides to leave them be when he deems they're not wandering too far.

Bakugou returns to Todoroki's side, and they discuss their game plan.

"I don't think you should use your explosions," is what Todoroki opens with, and it sours Bakugou's mood. Before he can protest, however, Todoroki adds, "I'm not going to use my flames either. We don't know what this is, and whether it's flammable or not."

Bakugou recalls the explosion he set off moments earlier, and feels his heart in his throat. He's wracked with guilt, but reminds himself there are bigger issues at the moment. He can beat himself over it later.

"I'll sneak 'round the back and stop them, then."

"What? You'll be seen!"

"Not if you make this," Bakugou knocks on the ice in front of them, "taller. Assuming they're still at the top looking out they won't see me come up behind them."

"But we don't know what their quirk is, and you still can't use yours up there. We should just wait for the police."

"Have some faith in me, will ya?"

Truth be told, Bakugou is terrified. He can't tell if he's being reckless or not, still on a high from the fact he's a provisional hero now, but he wants to do this. Maybe he has something to prove to himself, or to others, but he knows he won't get anywhere if he never takes risks.

Todoroki just watches him for a moment, scrutinising him, before sighing. "Fine. But the moment I sense any sign of distress," he presses a finger against the centre of Bakugou's chest, "I'm going up there too."

Bakugou nods, accepting this is the best he'll get, and prepares to run.

The moment Todoroki's ice obscures the top of the building, Bakugou dashes to the side of it. Stealth isn't his style, except that doesn't mean he can't be good at it. He finds an unlocked door, and creeps in.

His heart is beating out of his chest the whole time he makes his way up the stairs, and he stops to try and calm himself down before stepping out onto the roof. He closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths, then pushes forward.

It doesn't, to Bakugou's relief for once, end up in a gruelling fight. In fact, there's barely a fight to begin with. The perpetrator either has a useless quirk, or doesn't have one at all, because the moment they see Bakugou approach they throw their hands up in surrender. From there, it's just bringing them back down to ground level, leaving the bag for when law enforcement show up later.

Bakugou doesn't do much talking, there's still a lot of adrenaline rushing through him, and from there, it's all a blur.

He knows that they're the ones who find out this person is acting on their own, so Todoroki melts his ice and reassures the citizens that they're safe. They stick around until the Police Force arrive though, wanting to see things through to the end.

The police approach Bakugou and Todoroki at some point, thanking them for their efforts and for being brave. They say that when they become pro heroes, Japan will be at ease knowing they are protecting her. It's a huge boost to Bakugou's ego, but he can only manage a humble 'Thanks', still too overwhelmed by it all.

Before long, the media people come back and conduct another interview on the spot. Bakugou has no idea what the host is saying, nor does he know what he's answering, but he thinks it must be good because he gets a lot of affirmative nods and responses.

When they return to U.A., they're bombarded by questions from their friends and classmates about what happened, and this time, Bakugou must've spouted some nonsense, because they're all looking at him funny, and some of them are trying to hide laughter behind their hands.

Eventually, he gives up, telling them to, "Just watch it when it airs, dumbasses", before heading up to bed.

Todoroki looks at him like he wants to say something, but when he doesn't, Bakugou grunts, pissed at having his time wasted, and leaves.

Bakugou wants to reflect on the day, wants to revel in his success a bit more, but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light.

* * *

"_... exact spot where just weeks earlier, Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto demonstrated to the world the prowess of the next generation of heroes. _

"_Our host had been on the scene conducting an interview with the two students when the assailant began dropping canisters filled with an unknown gas." _

"_If you look behind me, you can see the ice wall created by Todoroki-kun to protect us from the pink gas. As for Bakugou-kun—"_

"_Listen up! Don't…" _

"_He is currently giving an inspirational speech to terrified citizens which I have no doubt will quell their fears. Just now, another can was dropped, but this time yellow is coming out of it, leaving us all to wonder: just what is in them?" _

…

"_How do you as police feel about young heroes such as these two putting their lives out on the line this early? Would you have preferred them to stay put and wait for actual professionals to arrive, or did you think they did the right thing?"_

"_Yeah, nah, well, obviously the age aspect is something the JHA considered when allowing teenagers to obtain provisional hero licences. As for what they do with those licences, well, I think we've been shown twice now that just because these students may be young, it doesn't make them any less capable. _

"_I _can_ say that we would definitely prefer they don't gamble their lives, however at the same time there's no guarantee that law enforcement or pro heroes can always arrive quickly. What these youngsters did today was definitely the right thing; they were able to minimise harm both physically and mentally. _

"_They should be proud of themselves, and the rest of us should look forward to their actual debut."_

…

"_Bakugou-kun, Todoroki-kun, what you two did out there today was amazing! How are you feeling?"_

"_Relieved. And tired. I'm just glad it didn't escalate, and that everyone's safe."_

"_Agreed. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't feeling afraid. We're still very new to this, and I'm thankful you guys trusted us to get you out of the situation. Of course, I'm very grateful to Bakugou as well. If he hadn't taken the risk of confronting the attacker, who knows where we would be right now."_

"_No! I mean— Todoroki should be thanked just as much as me. Without his quick reflexes to put up those barriers, we could've all been affected by the gas."_

"_Speaking of the gas, do you have any ideas of what it might be? What about up on the roof, Bakugou-kun, could you see what it was?" _

"_I don't think there's anything to worry about, but of course, I'm not a professional, so those who were here today may want to go to the hospital and get themselves checked out." _

"_No. Everything was in a black bag, and I didn't want to potentially put us in more danger, so I decided to leave it for the police to investigate." _

"_That's very considerate, thank you. Now just one last thing—I know it may be early, but do you two have hero names in mind? I'm sure this is a sentiment echoed by many, but it just feels too informal to call you by your surnames."_

"_Ah… Shouto."_

"_Shouto? Your first name?"_

"_Yes. That's how I would like to be known."_

"_Alright, Shouto-san, sounds good. What about you?"_

"_..."_

"_It's alright if you haven't yet, sorry, I just—"_

"_Ground Zero."_

"_Oh! That's creative. Well, thank you again, Shouto-san and Ground Zero-san, for allowing me to speak with you today. And thank you, from all of us, for keeping us safe."_

* * *

Coloured smoke.

That was what had been in the canisters. Smoke which had been coloured. Ones used during festivals or other events.

It turns out the whole thing was meant to be one 'big prank', and the perpetrator was merely a kid—although they weren't much younger than Bakugou or Todoroki—so they were let go without severe punishment.

That fact made Bakugou feel stupid about the way he had acted, but the media didn't think the same.

They praised the two boys for being quick with their thinking, and for prioritising the safety of the civilians above all else. Even if there was a chance it could've been nothing, they were commended for not treating the event based on a probability.

Bakugou thought that this interview would be their last, that the hype would die soon after, and he may have been right, but he would never find out as this new event has only skyrocketed their popularity.

It has skyrocketed _Bakugou's _popularity, in particular. It turns out that responding to media questions in a dazed state works well, and this time it's Todoroki being cut off the screen as the camera focuses on Bakugou's answers.

That being said, however, the event has only cemented in the public's mind that Bakugou and Todoroki are a pair.

They are not a pair.

Bakugou is a one-man team. He doesn't need a partner, but the media doesn't seem to understand that. And for that reason, Bakugou can't escape the fantasy they've conjured wherein he and Todoroki always work together.

It also doesn't help that whenever Todoroki is asked about it, he always talks about how compatible they are.

If it's not 'My quirk and his go really well together, between the two of them we can combat anything', it's 'We think in similar ways, which is why it might seem like we know what to do without talking'.

This only makes the media want to lump them together more, and Bakugou's dreams of being solo seem to be getting further and further away. Finally, after Todoroki reveals that no, he wouldn't be opposed to sharing the number one spot with Bakugou, Bakugou has had enough, and decides to confront the boy.

"Oi, half-and-half bastard!"

Bakugou finds Todoroki alone in the courtyard, doing something with his ice and fire. Seeing him utilise both sides of his quirk at once does something to Bakugou, it makes him lose his train of thought, and for a moment he's just awkwardly watching Todoroki. When he realises what he's doing, he shakes his head clear, and tries not to blush from embarrassment.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what."

And there's that impassiveness. Todoroki sounds so bored, like he's not even the least bit curious. Bakugou does not fucking understand how this same person is loved so much by the public!

"Make them all," Bakugou makes a vague hand gesture in lieu of finding an appropriate word, "at you?"

"Huh?"

_God_, is he seriously going to make Bakugou spell it out for him? Fine. Kissing his dignity goodbye, Bakugou takes in a deep breath and says, "Teach me how to make them fawn over me like they do you."

"But I don't do anything."

"Bull-fucking-shit. There's no way that the you as you are is what's making them obsess over you."

"No, I'm serious. I just say what I think. That's all."

Bakugou stares at him. Todoroki stares back. Then, Todoroki's eyes seem to trail down a bit, and Bakugou runs away before unwelcome thoughts plague his mind again.

He didn't panic. He just had enough of Todoroki's stupidity. Todoroki thinks he can lie to Bakugou's face and get away with it, but Bakugou knows better.

In fact, he knows Todoroki so well that— He realises there's actually _no way_ he's smart enough to make shit up on the spot. Bakugou has seen his improv ability, and even if he's prepared stuff beforehand, he can't act for shit, so it would be obvious he was lying. Which can only mean…

Todoroki was telling him the truth. He legitimately just speaks his mind—sometimes too often—and it just so happens that his thoughts are all genuine.

And if he means everything he says…

He believes he and Bakugou make a good duo. He thinks they fight well together. He trusts that Bakugou will act how he would, so he never asks questions. He reckons they get along great.

He's been saying all this shit and Bakugou thought it was to appease the masses, but it had actually come from the heart.

Bakugou wants to combust.

* * *

"So, what do you say?"

"No. What are we, models or heroes?"

The attention still hasn't died down weeks later, and now the requests are getting innovative. They've become poster boys for the school, taking up majority of the promotional video to increase enrolment. They've gone on variety shows, which is definitely not Bakugou's thing, nor is it Todoroki's. Every joke went over Todoroki's head, resulting in awkward laughter instead of actual laughter, and every playful insult riled Bakugou up, wrecking the studio's atmosphere. In the end, the full episode didn't even air—only the better parts were cut into clips and uploaded online. It was a horrible experience, but their classmates all got a kick out of it.

They still quote 'The Japanese flag is not made from my hair' and 'I'll show you how accurate I am if you stand over there' every day.

This newest one is asking them to pose for a sunglasses advertisement. In winter. This has got to be amongst the most ridiculous things Bakugou has ever heard.

"You'll get paid."

This has got to be the best thing Bakugou has ever heard. He still hesitates before replying though, calculating how much of a sacrifice this would be. That's when Todoroki speaks up.

"Bakugou has a point. I feel like this would detract from our image. We're meant to assure the public we're serious about our job, right?"

"Wait," Bakugou stops him before his response is taken as a rejection. "Shut up for a second," he tells Todoroki, then turns back to the teachers when he asks, "How much?"

It's a _pretty _big sum. Big enough that Bakugou can't really comprehend what he would do with that money.

"We'll do it."

"But you just—"

"Yeah, you might be able to turn this down because you're a rich fucker but not all of us are."

Bakugou might be exaggerating. He doesn't know the financial situation of his family, but he doesn't think it's as bad as he might be making it out to be. Still, the extra cash wouldn't hurt.

"Fine."

Todoroki doesn't protest any further, and Bakugou is actually surprised. He doesn't even react to the insult. It's weird to see him compliant, especially towards what can be considered Bakugou's request, so Bakugou has to do something to get the mushy feeling away.

"Fine. You'll be thanking me later for this, by the way. Idiot."

It turns out that the sunglasses aren't coming out now, and will only be released in Japan at the end of the season, or in early spring. It makes a lot of sense in hindsight, to have ads shot beforehand so they can prepare for press releases, and Bakugou pretends he never believed otherwise.

When they arrive on set on the day, they're given additional information. It actually _is_ pretty early to have them take the photos now, but it's because the sunglasses are going to be sold in Australia first, where it's already summer.

Bakugou and Todoroki share a glance then, and if they're thinking the same thing, it's that it doesn't feel right to promote something another country will get before theirs.

The company representative must sense this, because she begins not-so-subtly reciting facts about the brand, like how it's based in Japan, and how it's curated by Japanese people. Still, it _does_ make the two of them feel better about the whole thing.

They end up wearing a whole range of sunglasses, with different frames and lenses. They don't wear the same ones either—Bakugou starts off in a gold frame with red lenses, while Todoroki has silver with blue. Some of the photos are taken with the sunglasses sitting atop their heads or hanging from their shirts as well, it's never the same thing. What does stay consistent, is the fact they're posing together.

It's to be expected, Bakugou supposes, but he wishes he was given some kind of warning before he's asked to stand with half his back flush to Todoroki's front, or before Todoroki's arm is slung around his shoulders. The worst one of all, however, is perhaps the one where Bakugou rests his elbow on Todoroki's shoulder, and leans towards him slightly.

The pose isn't what makes it bad. It's the fact that they're made to face each other, instead of a camera. And they have to stay like that for a _while_, as the photographer captures them from different angles, under different lighting, against different backdrops.

It's hard enough having to look Todoroki in the eyes for so long whilst maintaining a neutral, bordering on happy, expression. It gets worse when his lips get dry, or something, because he _licks them_, and suddenly it's all Bakugou can picture.

He hates that he's shorter than Todoroki. He hates it because he doesn't like to be looked down on, but he hates it even more now because it's just _so_ easy for his line of sight to be on Todoroki's mouth.

They're so close too.

If Bakugou lost his footing somehow, and fell forwards, it probably wouldn't take much for their lips to meet.

Suddenly Bakugou's wetting his lips too, and when Todoroki is the one who shifts his eyes, Bakugou feels a blush blooming under the thin layer of makeup they put on him. Todoroki's gaze is intense, and when their eyes meet again he feels trapped under it. He almost feels that maybe, just maybe…

"Alright! Good job boys, we're done with this set."

Bakugou detaches himself from Todoroki like he's dodging a villain attack, and resolutely does not glance in his direction for the rest of the day.

He can feel the boy's eyes on him, though. Especially when they're walking to their breakroom to complete an interview for a magazine the company also publishes fortnightly. Back during their provisional licence course, Todoroki would never walk behind Bakugou no matter how much he yammered about it. For some reason, he's remembered this tiny detail and is being obedient now. Bakugou can't even appreciate being in front, because it feels like Todoroki's stare is boring a hole through his skull. Still, Bakugou does not look Todoroki's way.

And when the company representative inevitably asks them questions about their relationship and bond, Todoroki keeps glancing at Bakugou when he gives his responses. They're probably disgustingly sweet like they normally are too, but Bakugou has been tuning out his voice. He's been in an irritable mood since _then_, which means he hasn't been paying much attention to his own answers either. He isn't sure whether they're good or not, and guesses he'll just find out once he reads the interview.

_Fuck_. This had better be worth the pay.

* * *

_**MEET THE BRIGHT MODELS OF OUR NEW CAMPAIGN**_

_These two youngsters have become household names across their home-country Japan, and in a few years, they may be just as famous in our nation too. We were lucky enough to have the boys pose in our sunnies—how great do they look—as well as sit down to have a chat with us and introduce themselves. Please welcome Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki!_

**So, boys, you've just spent the better half of a day in front of a camera, how are you feeling?**

**S:** Pretty fine, honestly. We've been around cameras a lot recently, so I think we've gotten used to it.

**K: **I want to go home, that's how I'm feeling.

**Haha! I'm sure you two are tired, I swear I won't be long. **

**I know you guys got to keep all the sunglasses you modelled, but if you were only allowed to keep one, which would it be?**

**K: **The first.

**S: **They were all really great, I'm not sure I'd be able to choose. Maybe I'd just buy the ones I couldn't keep.

**Please, you're flattering us. Does this mean you'll wear them out later?**

**S: **If you want me to, then yes.

**K:** I'm not sure how effective sunglasses will be in winter.

**Oh that's right! We shot in front of so many summery backdrops today I forgot how cold it's going to be once we leave the building. **

**Okay, last question before we get into the deeper stuff: do you have any plans to visit Australia?**

**S: **Someday, maybe. I'm pretty focused on school and becoming a hero right now, so I'm not sure whether I have the time.

**K: **I have to agree with [Shouto] on this one, but I'm sure we'll pay a visit the moment we get the chance.

**Awesome! And now to the nitty-gritty. **

**What's it like to have such a powerful person by your side? Is there ever any competition? Do you ever get intimidated?**

**K: **[Shouto] could never intimidate me. And I'd say I'm more powerful than him.

**S: **You're not. Oh. I guess there is competition between us, as you've just witnessed. As for intimidation… I don't think so. We've known each other for a while now, and we're definitely not scared of the other.

**K: **It's good to have him beside me. I know he can keep up.

**S: **And I know that I don't have to worry when he tries to do something reckless.

**For a while, eh? Have you guys always been this close then?**

**K: **We only met at the start of the school year, so no. In fact, we weren't even friends until a few months ago.

**S: **Yeah. [Katsuki] and I had some… trouble getting along at the start, but that's all in the past now. I'd say he's one of the people I'm closest to.

**I read somewhere about a potential pro hero partnership happening between you two? Is that something you have considered? **

**S: **Well, considering all the recent media attention and reports, I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind.

**K: **That's pretty far off into the future though.

**S: **Yeah, we've still got a while to go until we graduate, so who knows?

**K: **I've always wanted to work by myself, that's always been the plan.

**And now? Has that plan changed? **

**K:** I can't say.

**S: **I think this is something we would have to think about and discuss with each other in depth before coming to a decision.

**Alright, well, no matter which path you two take, we'll be supporting you! Thanks again for your time, have a good rest of the day. **

_Katsuki Bakugou, 16, and Shouto Todoroki, 15, are currently Year 10 students at U.A. High School. For more information please view the provided links on our website._

* * *

So maybe Bakugou has a crush.

This isn't the only realisation he has. The other is that all this business with publicity and such really isn't that bad. He's come to recognise that this is just as much a part of a hero's duty as is protecting civilians and fighting crime.

Maybe the fact that he gets to spend time with Todoroki helps him accept this, but that's not the point.

The point is that Bakugou has developed feelings for _Todoroki_, not just anyone, and he wants it to stop.

Maybe time and friendship _are _directly proportional. Except in Bakugou's case, it's time and emotions.

The thing is, Todoroki isn't the worst.

He's stupid, yes, but that's what makes him funny. And even if it gets frustrating sometimes, he's cute, so it doesn't matter.

They filmed a YouTube video with an alumnus of their school, which was a lot more carefree and fun than anything else they'd done so far. They played some quizzes, with Bakugou and Todoroki on one team, and their senpai on the other.

Todoroki seemed to value speed over accuracy, and would often give answers which were the furthest from correct, costing them the point. Despite how frustrating Bakugou found it, he thought the gestures Todoroki made when he was thinking, or the oblivious expressions he wore when he didn't understand why he was wrong, were absolutely adorable. Bakugou appeared angrier than usual in that video—it was compensation for how soft Todoroki was making him.

Bakugou thinks it might be Todoroki's duality that draws him to him.

Sure he may not be the quickest with understanding figurative language, and maybe he doesn't understand them at all, but he's still smart academically. And his athleticism…

When Todoroki flips that switch, when he's in his element, he's attractive in a whole other way.

Todoroki is a good fighter, and he's _extremely _good with his quirk. The aura he exudes when he becomes serious honestly is intimidating to Bakugou. It makes him doubt, sometimes, and only a very little amount, whether he could actually take him on and win.

His range of attacks are incredible, and what's more, he's got two sets of weapons to use. Unlike Bakugou, who's partially impeded by the weather, Todoroki is good to go no matter the season.

And the way he confronts opponents with no hesitance, full of confidence in himself and his own ability makes Bakugou weak in the knees.

Maybe Bakugou learns he has a thing for strength and power.

Just maybe.

What he knows for sure though, is that he's never going to admit this. Ever. Not with a gun to his head, not even for the amount of money he earned from doing the sunglasses advertisement.

Instead, he rewatches their appearances, even though he swore to never touch them again, like he's a member of the public who has also fallen for Todoroki's charm. He feels like one of them too. Because Todoroki is just as unattainable to him as he is to them.

He also rereads their magazine interview, which they've learnt partially mistranslated Bakugou's words in a way that would make him look better. He's thankful, he supposes, but it still irks him. It annoys him even more now because it just makes him angry at himself.

Angry that he can never seem to say one positive thing, when Todoroki hasn't been anything but.

Bakugou tells himself it can only get better from here, because this isn't going to last forever, and soon he won't have to deal with Todoroki saying nice things and making Bakugou's heart beat faster.

Before then, though, Bakugou is invited to speak at his kindergarten. He isn't sure whether he wants to accept or not, because although he likes the idea of being the school's pride, there are a few memories from there, and other parts of his early childhood, that he doesn't want to think about. He feels like being back there might make him relive it, and he doesn't want to deal with flashbacks of just how horrible he was back then.

"Wait," he avoids answering the request for a moment, "what about him?" Bakugou points at Todoroki with his thumb. He was called into the office too, but nowhere in the question was it stated that Todoroki was also invited.

"Ah…" The teachers seem to be caught off guard by this. "Seeing as Todoroki-kun did not attend the same institute, the invitation was not extended to him. We asked him to be present as well to ask if he was okay with this, actually."

"It's fine. It'd probably be a bit odd if I went anyways."

Bakugou doesn't think so.

"I'll only go if Todoroki goes too."

Now, Todoroki is looking at him with surprise too.

"Oh?" Except Todoroki doesn't appear as innocent as he sounds. There's a smirk playing on his lips and Bakugou wants to smack—kiss—it off his face.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Bakugou tells him, blushing.

Todoroki holds his hands up in surrender, and stays silent. That stupid smile is still there, though.

* * *

That stupid smile was present all throughout the actual trip as well. In the car where they sat next to each other, in the classroom when Bakugou talked to the four-year-olds, in the playground after Todoroki created a wonderland of ice for the children to play in.

It's right in front of Bakugou's face, as he sits on the swing at a local park.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Because I'm about to start swinging, and I _will_ hit you."

In fact, it would be best if Bakugou hit Todoroki. Better if he could knock him out with the force.

Todoroki's expression is all-too-knowing, and Bakugou doesn't want to deal with that. He thought he'd been careful to not let his feelings show. There's no way someone as dense as Todoroki could find out about them.

This is what Bakugou tells himself once Todoroki moves, as he's going up and down, forward and back. The swoop in his stomach as he falls from his highest point feels very similar to what it's like having a crush on Todoroki.

There's that moment of fear, and then acceptance. There's a bit of joy too, but that's exclusive to swinging.

Bakugou feels like he can continue doing this forever, especially since he knows Todoroki is waiting, but after a few minutes Todoroki _freezes_ the chain of his swing, forcing him to a stop when it gets too cold to handle.

"The fuck was that, bastard?"

"Are you done?"

He shuts up immediately. This is that confidence he was talking about earlier. It's subdued him in the matter of moments.

"Okay nice. Do you like me?"

The abrupt change shocks Bakugou out of his daze, and he responds immediately. Maybe _too_ immediately.

"No."

"I don't think so."

"Why'd you ask then?"

If Todoroki was_ so_ sure about this, if he knew _so_ much about Bakugou, if he was _so_ smart, why would he have to ask?

Also, Bakugou is panicking. He starts calculating his escape route, and maps out which roads to take so he could lose Todoroki if—when—he gave chase.

"Don't run."

Bakugou faces at Todoroki again, and curses. Darn their 'knowing each other's thoughts' thing.

"It's okay." Bakugou is about to tell him exactly why it is _not_ okay, when he adds, "I like you too."

And that is the exact moment Bakugou's brain stops working.

"Huh?!"

"You can't tell me you didn't notice. I thought I was being obvious."

"Obvious how?! You're not obvious about anything." Confession aside, Bakugou really wants to know about these 'signs' he's apparently missed. This is a safe topic for him to think about right now.

"I mean, with everything I was saying? All those hints about how good we would be together? Me, _staring _at you so much? Hasn't anyone ever liked you before?"

Bakugou doesn't know, actually. Certainly if people had, they never told him. Todoroki is the first.

"I don't… I thought…" Bakugou is having trouble with his words.

"Well you thought wrong. I thought you knew, with the way you were acting."

"What?" Bakugou only realised his feelings a few weeks ago; Todoroki makes it sound like this has been going on for ages.

"You aren't subtle. Like, there were some serious eyes going on during that sunglasses shoot." The memory makes Bakugou's face heat up. "Also, literally after the smoke incident? When we returned you told everyone 'Todoroki did a really good job, I'm glad I was there with him.'"

Bakugou… did not know that. He knew he was out of it, but no one told him about any weird things he did, and Todoroki surely didn't mention it. Did _all_ of his classmates interpret his words in that way? Is he seriously the last one to know about this?

"I still don't believe you."

"Are— What else do you want? Do you want me to buy you something? You can do that with your own money, you got enough of that after all."

"What are you on about?"

"You didn't notice that your final pay for the ad was higher than what the teachers said?" He had, but he thought it was just because he did such a good job. "I gave you a percentage of my cut, _idiot_."

Bakugou decides he doesn't like having his insults used against him. But he guesses it's appropriate, because he's clearly been one.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a 'rich fucker', remember? Also, I knew it would piss my dad off." Todoroki smiles to himself then, and that smugness is apparently all Bakugou needs to finally make a move.

He steps off the swing and right up to Todoroki, catching _him _off-guard for the first time during this interaction.

"If I admit I like you back… Does that mean I can kiss you?" Bakugou has been thinking about this a lot. He thinks it would be a fair trade. Especially if more kisses were to follow.

"Sure, why not," Todoroki shrugs. "But only if you agree to be my boyfriend too."

"Deal," Bakugou replies, and it's the easiest transaction he's ever made.

"I like you, half-and-half."

Then, he tilts his chin up, cups Todoroki's cheeks between his hands, and presses their lips together.

It feels just as exhilarating as when Bakugou's quirk first manifested. Maybe even more than.

Todoroki's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. At some point, tongues get involved, and Bakugou threads his fingers through Todoroki's hair. He feels warm all over, like he's been set on fire, and feels all this energy surging through him, and—

Bakugou shoves Todoroki away from him just as explosions go off from his palms. Todoroki narrowly escapes being scorched, but the same can't be said about the playground. The green paint on some of the bars have become black, and some of the rubber on the equipment is melting.

Yikes.

A similar incident actually happened here years ago, when Bakugou still wasn't in full control of his quirk. His mum had been _pissed_ at him, even though he was young, so he can't imagine how she would react now. Especially if she found out it was because Bakugou felt overwhelmed kissing a boy.

As he's imagining his impending doom, he hears a quiet sound from the side. He looks up, and finds Todoroki _giggling_. When he sees that he's been caught, he covers his mouth with his hand, as if that'll do anything.

Bakugou glares, eyebrows knitting, and he's about to say something, when Todoroki points at him.

He looks down, and finds that the sleeve of his school uniform has been burnt. He frowns, then. That couldn't have been from him. His explosions were directed outwards, which can only mean…

This is Todoroki's doing.

Bakugou didn't just feel so hot because of all the sensations, it was because he was _actually_ close to a flame! And from the looks of it, he had actually been on fire, too. He can't find it in himself to be angry, though. Not when it means Todoroki is just as affected by him. He feels himself grin.

"What's with that cockiness, huh?"

"Oh, nothing…" Bakugou just feels like a champion, that's all.

"Also, what're you going to do about this property damage?"

Bakugou's happiness is immediately ruined.

"I'll just pay to get it fixed." That's what people do, right?

"Ooh, flashy. You think they'll just accept that, though?" Todoroki comes back towards Bakugou, and holds both of his hands.

"I mean, this _is_ my home, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'd like to learn more about you."

"What? The fuck was that?"

Bakugou doesn't think that's a normal response. Who replies to something like that with something gentle and tender?

"What do you want me to say?" There's an edge in Todoroki's voice, and Bakugou wants to kiss him for it. _This_ is what he's familiar with. "'Okay'? There isn't exactly much for me to follow on from there."

"'Okay' would've been better than some cheesy shit like that! Did you think that just because—"

Bakugou's words are cut off by Todoroki kissing him, and he goes pliant immediately. He doesn't even attempt to fight. Why would he want to, anyway? When the feeling makes him melt, makes him want to be hit with a quirk that would freeze him here forever.

This kiss goes much better than the last, which is to say they don't have to break apart due to uncontrollable quirks. Eventually they do have to stop though because they need to get home, but not before promising to continue this later in their dorms.

When they walk back to the car, Todoroki holds Bakugou's hand, and Bakugou tries not to think about how good it feels, how they seem to fit so perfectly together.

Call it clichéd, but maybe they were made for each other.

And maybe, as Todoroki said all those weeks ago, they actually do get along well.


End file.
